


Shotaimen Hen (First Meetings Chapter)

by 96percentdone (Nakanaide)



Series: Crying Cicadas and a Liar [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BUT HEY IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, Crossover, Gen, HIGURASHI SPOILERS, HOP ON BOARD, One Shot, This is basically my pet "throw Ouma in Higurashi" au prologue, duh - Freeform, which exists solely to pander to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakanaide/pseuds/96percentdone
Summary: "The birds chirp outside the windows of the forestry service building that serves as their school, enjoying the clear May weather. It's a normal day in Hinamizawa, the spring heat still in its tolerable stages, and the younger kids running around outside are ushered in by Chie-sensei. The way she glances at the door after entering catches Kokichi's attention. Is she waiting for someone? A glance around the room. It should be everyone, and yet.Mion-chan, slumped over on the desk next to him, seems to notice the same thing, and furrows her brow. She nudges Rena-chan's elbow, but only gets a shook head in response. None of them know what's going on. Up ahead, Rika-chan and Satoko-chan glance through the open doorway in anticipation. He wishes he could see what they're seeing."Or, a Higurashi AU where I just throw in Ouma Kokichi from NDRv3 for funsies. This is a prologue





	Shotaimen Hen (First Meetings Chapter)

The birds chirp outside the windows of the forestry service building that serves as their school, enjoying the clear May weather. It's a normal day in Hinamizawa, the spring heat still in its tolerable stages, and the younger kids running around outside are ushered in by Chie-sensei. The way she glances at the door after entering catches Kokichi's attention. Is she waiting for someone? A glance around the room. It should be everyone, and yet.

Mion-chan, slumped over on the desk next to him, seems to notice the same thing, and furrows her brow. She nudges Rena-chan's elbow, but only gets a shook head in response. None of them know what's going on. Up ahead, Rika-chan and Satoko-chan glance through the open doorway in anticipation. He wishes he could see what they're seeing. 

After going through the short morning routine, Chie-sensei makes an announcement. "Everyone, we have a transfer student." That explains enough, but who transfers in a few weeks into the trimester? "You can come in now!"

The transfer student nervously trudges in, and Kokichi blinks. Are his eyes playing tricks on him? The black dress pants, the belt, the white button up shirt--is he back? Did he come back from being Onikakushi'd? Even the way he fidgets with the belt buckle just reeks of _him._ Rena-chan gasps softly from behind him. It's not just him. 

But it's not him. One good look at his face crushes that illusion. The messy brown hair is nothing like his, and even if he managed a dye job or a wig, those cool blue eyes confirm it. He spells his name out on the board, hand shaking slightly as he writes. Clear characters turned into a slightly distorted scrawl. There's a moment of awkward silence, the transfer student takes a deep breath, and declares: "Yo! I'm Maebara Keiichi. It's nice to meet you." He bows just a bit too deeply, probably from his enthusiasm overdose. Kokichi keeps his chuckle to himself. 

Chie-sensei ushers the new kid to _his_ old desk, and he takes a seat. Pbbfbft! The telltale sound of a whoopee cushion. Maebara Keiichi looks around confused. "Excuse me, Maebara-kun," Chie-sensei scolds, and it finally clicks to Kokichi why Satoko-chan was loitering over here earlier. _That's pretty good._ It's not as impressive as her usual fare, but for a last second job it's alright. 

"Ahaha! Seems like Satoko was expecting you. I wouldn't worry about it. It's just her way of welcoming you," Mion-chan laughs, gesturing over to a snickering Satoko-chan. Everyone's voice is hushed as to keep Chie-sensei away from them. She offers a hand to shake, one he eyes skeptically from being pranked first thing, but takes it. "This old man's Sonozaki Mion."

"Class president?" Maebara Keiichi asks, taking a seat for real this time after disposing of the whoopie cushion. Guess he was paying attention outside the door. 

Rena-chan nods with a cheery smile. "Mii-chan's the oldest, so yeah. Rena is Ryuuguu Rena. Why did Keiichi-kun transfer here, I wonder? I wonder?"

His smile twitches, so fast that Kokichi is sure he's the only one who caught it, but it shifts into an awkward laugh. "My dad's job."

"Oooh? What kinda job makes you move out to nowhere ville?" Kokichi asks. It's obviously a lie, but he'll leave it alone for now. He stores it away as something to be investigated later. Worse comes to worst he'll have to talk to that smug bastard to get information. 

"He's an artist, so I think the scenery called to him. Probably. I'm not really sure what my dad paints, but you definitely can't find these sights in the city." As Maebara Keiichi explains to eager listeners, Rika-chan's gaze flits in his direction. She waves cutely, and before turning back to her desk Kokichi swears she gazed at him skeptically. "Who is that?"

Rena-chan is about to answer, but Kokichi gets there first. "Oh she's the class pet. Chie-sensei thought a hamster would be too expensive, so she abducted a girl from Okinomiya and hides her in the basement. If you see wanted signs, tear them down, okay?" He leans across his desk, boring his eyes into violet ones for dramatic effect.

"H--hah?" Did I really move to such a backwards place?"

"Ignore him, Kei-chan," Mion-chan says, giving him a light glare. Kei-chan huh? _I like that._ "Rika-chan is just an underclassman, like Satoko.

At that, Kei-chan also glares at him. Heh. He's going to have to get used to that. "So then who are you?"

In his eyes there's an implicit 'no more lies,' but Kokichi still considers it. Wouldn't it be funny if he just introduced himself as someone else? _I could say Sato--_ no, not that. That's low even for him. Eh, he'll have other chances to lie. "Ouma Kokichi, local lying bastard at your service."

He offers a hand and waits. Kei-chan frowns, staring at his hand like there might be some kind of trick to it. Maybe he expects Kokichi to yank his hand away, or something. Tempting, but no. He's kind of funny though. Doesn't seem boring. That slightly sweaty hand slowly does grab his own, and when nothing happens, Kei-chan smiles with a firm shake. The hostility and nerves melt away leaving nothing but the warmth of his hand and his grin behind.

Yeah Kei-chan has potential, Kokichi thinks returning an easy grin. He looks forward to seeing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Havent written my kids since I was in high school. Do I still got it? Debatable. WE'LL SEE. Anyway if this interested you, please comment. I'd love to know I'm not alone.


End file.
